The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit
by color.me.lovelessx
Summary: Odin Allfather is growing old and weary, and is preparing his sons for the throne. As a part of peace treaty between formerly warring realms, Alvheim and Vanaheim must select a woman worthy enough for the princes hand in marriage. How exactly did Althea get stuck in this mess? LokixOC with hints of ThorxOC. Will be M in future.
1. Chapter 1

_You still cross my mind from time to time. And I mostly smile. _  
_Still so set on finding out where we went wrong and why._

**_Andria._**

* * *

Alvheim, despite being slightly underrated compared to some of the other realms, was quite a beautiful place. Gardens were often vibrant and full of life, as was most of the population. For me, Alvheim was home. Home is where I spend countless hours trying to look after younger siblings of mine and trained in my downtime to stay worthy as one of Freyr's warriors.

It was a rarity in Alvheim to meet an elf that was not blessed with the capability of magic, but only the best were sent to be defenders of our realm while others trained. Though I had the title, I knew a real warrior never stopped trying to best themselves once they've reached a goal. Especially since I knew I was one of the more common of the magicians that dealt with elemental manipulation. The only thing that set me apart was my ability to call upon the dead as an element, and I supposed that was the only reason Freyr kept me around.

"Althea, Althea!" At the sound of my shrill, baby sister, I looked up from the plants I was tending in our personal garden. "Everett won't let me have a tart!" Rika's ash blonde ringlets were pulled into two high pigtails, swaying in the wind as she jutted out her lower lip.

"Did you ask him nicely?" She nodded, looking like she was about to burst into tears. A short exhale of breath left my nostrils in amusement as I took off my gardening gloves and scooped up my baby sister. "Alright then, let's go inside." She squealed in joy, her ultramarine eyes sparkling and her developing elven ears twitching. "Everett! Get over here!" The minute I set Rika down, she scrambled to a chair at the dining table, patiently awaiting her treat.

"What is it, sister?" Everett poked his head in from the hallway arch, his long blond bangs framing his face. I had a kettle going to make tea and coffee for the family and place a tray of cherry tarts in the oven to heat them up.

"Why did you tell Rika she couldn't have a tart?"

"It's not tea time yet, Althea." I rolled my turquoise eyes. I knew I had a soft spot for Rika, and both Everett and Elvira knew that, but she was just a baby. "You spoil her, sister."

"Everett, she's like my child." The only son in our family rolled his eyes before calling for Elvira, announcing that it was tea time. Footsteps approached our little kitchen and breakfast nook, revealing the second born, Elvira. She went to the cupboard, fetching teacups, mugs, and saucers and set up the table. A mug for myself and Everett, teacups for her and Rika. My siblings all took their seats, leaving the one closest to the kitchen empty for me.

After the kettle boiled, I poured into each cup, leaving enough for them to add coffee and tea. Elvira fetched the teabags and coffee bags, along with sugar, milk, and honey while I brought the heated tarts to the table. This was routine for us. Such a ritual presented normalcy to us, and also allowed us to have a sort of family time. A smile brightened Rika's cheeks as she sank her tiny pebbles of teeth into the tart, making a solemn smile appear on my own face.

Chatter was exchanged between us all. Everett was telling me of how his training with Elvira was going. The two were hopeful warriors in training, working hard every day only to get better. Everett had very limited magical abilities, only being able to conjure a force field and teleport short distances. No matter how hard he trained, Everett had come to learn that he was much more suited for physical fighting. His sharp eye helped him with archery and his agility aided him greatly with hand to hand combat. Elvira, on the other hand, was a wonderful distortion magician. She was able to freeze and speed up time within a ten mile radius. She could turn herself, or whomever her magic is directed at, invisible and conjure force fields much stronger than Everett's. Also being an archer made Elvira a deadly threat. Rika did not have any powers that any of us were aware of. Then again, she was extremely young, barely reaching the age of four in Midgardian years, and only one and a half years in elven. A knock at our wooden door ceased our conversations, and though I pushed my chair out to answer it, Everett held up his hand and made his way to the front of the house.

"Althea!" At Everett's voice, I excused myself from the table. Much to my surprise, there was a royal messenger at the door. A scroll of parchment was perched in his hand, sealed with Freyr's mark.

"My Lord demands your presence."

"Mine specifically?" My eyebrows rose in confusion before I grasped the scroll from his gloved hand and broke the seal. The signature script was familiar, though the only other time I'd seen it was when I was officially inducted as one of Freyr's warriors.

_To the first born daughter of Alarick, Althea._

_ Join your elven sisters in the court immediately._

_ Freyr._

Obviously, this was an urgent matter. Freyr rarely ever sent for his warriors unless there was a threat to Alvheim. I looked to Everett, my expression passive. "Look after your sisters for me, would you?" He only nodded before heading back to them. Probably telling them that our Lord demands for my presence, no doubt. "Shall we leave now?" The messenger nodded. A grimace touched my face slightly in realization that I was not suited for a confrontation with Freyr.

"He wishes for you to ride there on this horse here."

"What about you?"

"I am to ride with you, but you must control the reins." It was an odd request, but nothing difficult. After mounting the beautiful creature, I helped the messenger in behind me before kicking the steed to a start. She was a mighty one with impeccable speed; it was obvious this was one of the castle bred creatures.

* * *

After our arrival, I stalked off on my own towards the castle. Two guards nodded at me with recognition after my entrance and allowed me towards the throne room. Two more guards, however, did not let me pass so easily.

"State your lineage." They said simultaneously in brooding, masculine voices.

"Althea. The first born daughter of the royal guardian, Alarick." At my father's name, the two pulled their spears away from blocking the door and granted me access. Much to my surprise, other women that were elven warriors were present as well, looking just as confused as I. Yet they all held their noble faces to me as I approached the line they stood in, tacking myself on at the end. I kneeled onto my right, looking up at Lord Freyr in a respectful greeting before standing at full, warrior's attention.

"It pleases me that you were all able to attend to my needs on such short notice." Freyr said from his golden throne. The others said nothing, allowing himself to continue. "It ails me to announce that the treaty between Asgard and Vanaheim is being amended." Though it does not directly have our name on it, Alvheim was very much a part of the Aesir-Vanir war. The elves aided the Vanir, though we still were conquered by the Aesir and hold peace through a treaty in which all three rulers had consented to.

"The All-father is gradually growing weaker, and is preparing his sons for the throne. The addition to the treaty is that both Alvheim and Vanaheim provide one woman fit to rule to be wed to one of the sons to strengthen our bonds with Asgard as well as having powerful rulers. Naturally, I cannot just select one woman as all of you are more than capable candidates." I felt myself swallow at the splurge of information. This was so much.

"So I will be a holding a contest of sorts. The one who can deem themselves worthy enough to be Alvheim's chosen one, will be sent to Asgard to wed one of the princes."

* * *

AN: And there's my new story idea. I have a few chapters already written, but I would love some feedback on the first chapter to see whether or not I should continue posting. The title of the story is taken from the song The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit by La Dispute, and the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are from Andria by La Dispute. I think pretty much the whole story is inspired by the poetic band, so if you do decide to check it out, I would highly recommend the song Four, and the other two already mentioned.

Ta ta for now, colormeloveless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Up, M'Lady-Pack your things, this place is not your home. _  
_Nor was it ever, sever every tie, tonight we ride. Tonight we ride._

_**Said The King To The River.**_

* * *

After being told of our fates, we were allowed to return home briefly to gather our belongings. Apparently, our stay and our test was going to be a long, arduous one. While I was packing, it was extremely difficult to try to block out Rika's crying and whining in hopes to get me to stay. Elvira tried to keep her contained, but the effects were only temporary.

With Freyr's instruction, we were set to only bring our best gowns, our battle outfits, and leisure clothing. On top of that, we were to bring our own companions. For most, said companion was a horse. But, as our inheritance would have it, my father and mother, both having the power to summon creatures to their aid, passed down one of their summons to each of us—although Rika is not able to call upon hers yet. Elvira was granted with Ifrit, a fire spirit in the form a gargantuan ram. Everett was given Bahamut, a fierce dragon that my father kidnapped and conquered from Svartalvheim, saying he was fit for the only son. Rika was given Ixion, a skeleton horse with a horn used to summon thunder that rivaled Thor's. I was given a phoenix more vibrant than the richest hues, by the name of Valefor.

I bid my farewells to my siblings, trying to calm the still sobbing Rika that was being held by Elvira. "Do look after her." I murmured, kissing Rika's chubby cheek. Elvira nodded, the long, blonde braids that started at her temples moving with her. The rest of her locks were resting on her back and all of her hair being held together by a wooden crown.

"Take care of yourself, Althea. We can't afford to lose mum again." I blinked back tears at the statement and hugged my younger sister tightly. When I let go, my hands gripped Everett's shoulder pads tightly as well. His gaze was cast downward, his navy blue eyes finding the ground more interesting.

"Take care of them while I'm gone. You're in charge, Everett." He finally looked up at me, grasping my face and my long elven ears in his massive hands. Despite being the older sibling, he was much bigger than I was. I reciprocated the action, my hands barely reaching the edges of his face.

"You either win that contest or you come home to us. There's no other option." I nodded at him before letting go and giving him a hard smack on the shoulder. I turned from them, facing skyward with my eyes shut in concentration as the summoning spell rolled off of my tongue. Like a shooting star, Valefor came soaring down, spreading her wings to slow her down. She stopped in front of me, lowering her beak for me to pet.

"I'll be home soon." I called out solemnly before mounting my phoenix. "Ready?" I murmured to Valefor, hearing her squawk in delight. She took off, soaring in the sky at unimaginable speeds. In her talons were my luggage, and I led her towards the castle. I owed so much to Valefor, seeing as Freyr found her quite impressive for a companion. After dropping my luggage off at the walkway of the castle, Valefor allowed me to safely dismount. I sent her off; thanking her once again for everything she's done. Once again, she took off just like a shooting star streaking across the sky.

* * *

The guards greeted me once again, noticing my luggage. An assistant of Lord Freyr was waiting for me when I entered the castle. He led me towards where I was to be staying during the length of this test. "Make yourself at home." The assistant said before leaving me to myself. My dresses and other clothing were put away into the wardrobe and I allowed myself to collapse onto the bed provided for me. I already wished I could lose this stupid contest, and go home.

The screech of a revel shook me awake from my slumber. Right after I jolted forward, a knock came to my door. I tossed the duvet off of myself, threw my silk robe over shoulders and covered my nightgown. The door revealed a messenger, though this time he bore no scroll. "My Lord requires all to dress in a divine manner and be down in the banquet hall by mid-morn, Lady Althea." I thanked the messenger and went to get ready.

After bathing, applying nude make-up, and letting my hair dry into their wide, natural waves, I dressed myself in a dark crimson gown with golden accents that bared my collar bones. With gold heels to match, I exited my room and made my way down the grand stairs to the banquet hall. A few others were seated already, and I took the next available seat on the left side of the king. We all waited for the rest of the seats to be filled out until Freyr graced us with his presence, standing at the head of the table. "My ladies, I present to you the beginning of your test. Fill yourselves well with nourishment and prepare yourselves for the day." While few of the warriors exchanged casual conversation, I found myself sitting silently, picking at a small vine of grapes with my fork.

"Today will be very lax," Lord Freyr started. "I will be letting you all roam free today. My messengers and I will be observing you all to understand you as more than a warrior." Freyr allowed us to part ways shortly after and let us wander about the castle. There was so much more to explore, I wasn't sure where to start.

Most of the other warriors had stalked off upstairs, so I followed suit. Some had continued to go further and further, but as I passed an empty room with a grand piano, I branched away from the others. When I stepped inside, there was much more than just the keyboard. Instruments lined the walls, some I'd never seen or heard of previously. They were sectioned off by the type of instrument they were and I gravitated towards the woodwinds. It surprised me how much diversity Freyr had. He nearly owned every instrument known and not just one of each but in multiples.

"Interested in music?" I looked in the doorway to see a messenger with a notepad and quill in his hands. "Mind to play something for me?" I shook my head, grabbing a double ocarina off its mount on the wall and playing a deep, chilling tune. The heavy bass lines played in my head as my fingers created the tenor tone. "Lovely. Your name?"

"Althea." The messenger scribbled away, the quill scratching almost furiously at the notepad.

"Fantastic. I'll be back to check on you then, Althea." When the messenger left, I mounted the ocarina back on the wall and sat at the piano. Music overtook my fingers and words overtook my mind.

_I've been watching a slow thaw come around. I've been waiting in the hazy cold and blue. I've been driving alone out to the edge of town. I've been thinking too much of you._

I didn't notice all the people—warriors and messengers—were peering through the open doorway. The crowd parted, revealing Lord Freyr. Words were not spoken between the two of us, but the small smile touching his face said everything that he did not.

* * *

The following day repeated the same morn. However, the messenger said all of the ladies were to be dressed for battle. With that being said, I put on my armored robes. The only parts that were really protected were my shoulders and torso as they concealed a metal breastplate and shoulder pads. The rest of me was simply covered by a teal cloth. My wavy blonde locks were pulled into a braid over my left shoulder, making my elven ears more prominent. They were fairly long, reaching approximately five inches in length with the point included, with larges holes stretching the bottom of the lobes. I slipped on brown leather boots and exited the room to meet the others for breakfast.

Routine had already developed as the others began conversing more comfortably. I too began to exchange banter with the others until King Freyr brought our attention to him. "Today, my ladies, you will be reminding me why you were selected as one of my warriors." Looks of panic crossed few of their faces, which sparked curiosity in me. "This tournament will be a progress through the duration of your stay."

"The rules will be as followed:" One of the messengers stepped forward to speak. "All battles will be fought one on one. Winner is declared by forfeit or by death. There is no limitation of weapons." One of the women raised her hand slowly, in a timid fashion.

"Does our performance affect our chances of being chosen?" Freyr shot her an irritated look but held a charming smile.

"Of course, my dear. We cannot have a potential wife of an Asgardian prince be useless in times of war, can we?" The woman just looked down. Well, it was obvious who was insecure of their abilities.

Battles were set up in the courtyard. There were only twenty four women that served as Freyr's warriors and only twelve were going to advance in this competition. Though I didn't actually want to be the victor of this silly contest, I despised losing. My opponent was a black haired woman that wore her locks in a bob. She had sharp, golden eyes that were slightly erratic. I believe her name was Farahilde.

My only disadvantage was that I was in the dark about her abilities. With the official start of the battle, Farahilde charged at me, conjuring up blades of light between her fingers. Anchored in my spot, I waited for an attack to actually come at me before I decided to strike. She released one of the blades, which was easily dodged.

Landing behind her, I locked my right wrist with my hand flat and palm down. I felt energy pumping through my veins as I pulled the gravel beneath Farahilde's feet, knocking her composure off. A glare burned in her eyes as her fists became enveloped in flames. Alright, another elemental. The battle would be over shortly then.

Natural tongue rolled off my lips as I felt moisture build in the air in my desired location. From their raised position, I brought my arms down in a full circle, and watched as the airborne orb of water swallowed Farahilde. The water slowly drained from the orb until it was emptied completely and she was released from the air. She was gasping for breath, her black locks sticking to her face and neck.

"Do you wish to continue battle?" The officiator called out, his gaze on Farahilde. She grumbled her forfeit beneath her breath and the officiator declared me the victor.

Those who lost their battles were eliminated from the competition, leaving twelve more warriors. Those who remained gathered for lunch in the banquet hall, Freyr taking his seat at the head of the table. He made a quick speech about how he was proud to house such strong, feminine fighters, even those whom were not seated with the rest of us. According to Freyr, battle days were to be spontaneous. He would keep us occupied, but if the messenger that fetched us directed us to adorn our battle attire, another tournament would ensue.

As he spoke to us, there was a dangerous glint in Freyr's eye; one that was far from comforting. He had something up his sleeve. Freyr was going to run us ragged.

* * *

AN: I forgot to do this in the last chapter, but my quick **disclaimer** is that I own no publicly recognizable characters- specifically the summons recognized as Final Fantasy 10's aeons. I thought they fit perfectly but take no credit to their creation. Only of Althea, Everett, Elvira, and Rika.

Here's the update for you all, this story actually got more feedback than I was expecting. I was going to wait til I had finished writing the fourth chapter before posting this one but college exams are kicking my arse right now. So please be patient for the next installment for "The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit"


	3. Chapter 3

_Blessed be the thief, disguised in skin, _  
_And blessed are the fingers that gesture him in._

_**A Word Of Welcome and Of Warning**  
_

* * *

A number of days had passed since the first tournament. The numbers were down to twelve contestants, and that fact alone seemed to spark a fire within the others. The past few days were filled with more peaceful activities such as sauntering about the garden. Freyr allowed us to visit the royal stable and have a healthy race amongst ourselves before reporting to the banquet hall for dinner that evening.

Today, Freyr told us to be ready in our absolute best attire when the sun drops beneath the horizon. To me, I wasn't entirely sure how to even prepare myself for the event that was to be thrown at us. Not because I didn't know how to dress myself, but simply because I couldn't choose what to wear considering we were told to pick our absolute best evening and ballroom attire.

I chose to go with evening attire, seeing as looking a person's best did not necessarily mean wearing the finest outfit owned. The bodice of the dress was a deep navy, ending just above my belly button, with a large crystal centering the bunched bust. At the back of the bodice, started the layering of the floor length skirt. With the way the navy flowed with the sandy nude, faded sea foam green, and a gentle sky, the dress looked like the ocean had taken form of clothing.

The saturation of the colors went well against my fair skin and blonde hair that been pulled into a bun atop the crown of my head. Small sections of curls were left to hang and my bangs were braided back into the bun. Greens and nudes for make-up went well with the overall look and I finished just in time as the sun began to set. After slipping on my heels, I headed down the stairs to where Freyr said to meet.

* * *

The castle was not decorated for any event—not that it wasn't extravagant already—but there was no giveaway as to why Freyr had us so done up. The others gathered in the center of a vast, open ballroom. To the north of the room was a stage adorning three thrones. I know not why there were three, but I paid no mind to it.

Freyr entered the room, standing in front of the center throne. "I grant you all another free night filled with laughter and dancing." He raised his arms and guards opened the grand double doors, revealing many familiar faces. They seemed to be family members of those who remained in the competition. Those who lost were welcomed to return; Farahilde was amongst them.

"Althea!" I turned around to see little Rika running as fast as her little legs would allow her before she launched her arms around my neck. She was clad in a puffy, icy blue dress with black and white accents. Her signature pigtails had thin blue ribbons wrapped around them. Emerging from the crowd was Elvira, adorning a light copper evening gown, and Everett in his forest green battle armor.

"How are you fairing, Althea?" Elvira asked after I adjusted Rika for her to sit comfortably in my arms. I gave a lopsided nod to signify a shrug.

"Alright, I suppose. There are twelve of us left."

"How is the selection made?" Everett asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I know there are tournaments held sporadically and those who lost are sent home. But Lord Freyr also asks to see how we are off the field. If that plays a part, I know not."

Eventually, Elvira and Everett wandered off. Everett, I'm sure, was off to find many maidens to dance with. And, while Elvira was more discreet about it, she was most likely scoping for a suitor. That left Rika with me, not that I minded. I danced with her, twirling her about to the music.

"She takes after you." I looked up, seeing a man in stormy grey armor with a red cape. His blond locks were touching his shoulders and his facial hair was neatly trimmed. "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard." My eyes nearly dropped from their sockets as I scooped up Rika. She was thrashing about in protest, but I tightened my grip slightly to shush her. With a charming smile, Thor grasped my right hand, his lips grazing over my knuckles.

"A pleasure to meet you, my Lord." I said in response. "I am Althea, and she is actually my younger sister." In shyness, Rika tucked her face away into my shoulder, making sounds of discomfort.

"Ah, she'll be beautiful when she matures then, just like her sister." My cheeks heated up. Dear Norns I really hope he didn't realize I was one of the competitors. "I must be off for now, but I do hope you will save a dance for me." Thor disappeared, leaving me slightly star struck. Rika pulled herself away from my shoulder, looking at me before begging to be let down. She wanted to continue dancing, but the sound of Freyr's staff induced a solid silence.

"I have gathered you all here not to only reunite the selected few with their loved ones, but so Alvheim may recognize those whom were selected. Today also allows our special guests to become acquainted with those whom are selected." Freyr pounded his staff once again, allowing guards to accompany Thor and, who I assumed to be his brother to the other thrones. "Thor, son of Odin, God of thunder." At his introduction, Thor raised his hammer, the marvel Mjolnir. When applause died down, Freyr continued. "Loki, son of Odin, God of mischief." Loki drew a haunting smile on his lips, one that seemed to drive a few mad with applause.

After the princes had been properly welcomed, the competitors were to be introduced. Before we could be called forth, I searched for Elvira to take Rika off of my hands for a bit. When we were lined up on stage, the twelve that remained were splitting center, and the other twelve were divided in half and tacked on at the end. Thor and Loki started from one end, asking for each individuals name and flashing their princely smiles to make them swoon.

When they got down to me, Thor flashed a grin, his pearly whites showing as he grasped my right hand and brought it to his lips. "Lady Althea." I nodded at him with a smile to match as he moved on. The other brother just glanced at me questioningly.

"I am the first born daughter of the late royal guard Alarick, Althea." I murmured. Loki's gaze was unnerving, his emerald hues scanning me up and down. The look on his face was stoic, almost disinterested. But nonetheless, he had grasped my hand as his brother did, placing a tender kiss on my knuckles. Color and embarrassment burned my cheeks at the motion, though it hadn't when Thor did it. Even as he sauntered off to the person behind me, his emerald gaze kept glancing back to meet my turquoise ones.

* * *

The night progressed without interruption from the princes. I was able to return to Rika while Everett and Elvira had gone back to enjoy themselves with the party. Once again, I brought Rika out to the dance floor, twirling her about in her Cinderella dress. Her cheeks burned in joy as the pebbles of her teeth shone in the light. "I did not realize Freyr was so desperate for peace that he would offer a betrothed woman." I looked up to lock gazes with the prince of Asgard, somewhat repeating the actions of his brother.

"I am not bound to anyone."

"So she is a bastard?"

"She is my sibling!" He stood off of my shoulder, leaning down closer to catch a better glimpse of Rika. At the sudden shadow, Rika looked up, locking her ultramarine eyes with emeralds. In intimidation, her arms wrapped themselves as best they could around my legs through my dress. Instinctively, I patted her head soothingly.

"I see she loves you dearly." Loki's voice was soft as he looked down at her. There was a certain spark about his eyes, something unrecognizable. When his gaze was torn from Rika, they found my own aquamarine orbs, amusement dancing along the pigment. Rika, begging to be brought up, rested her arms around my neck as I held her close to me. "Do save me a dance, will you darling?" The jest in his voice raised suspicion in me, but I chose not to let it show. Though, I figured I had revealed it anyway by the coy fashion he was smiling before turning away.

The night continued on without interruption until the remaining selected few had bid farewell to their loved ones. Elvira had taken the now exhausted Rika from my arms. As soon as I had passed her off and her cheek grazed Elvira's shoulder, her head lulled and she surrendered to slumber. Everett, with the mannerisms that come along with his guardian training, bowed his head in the slightest as his hands enveloped my elbows. "Take care, sister." He said strongly. It was the closest he could get to a heartfelt farewell without baring affection.

I watched the three of them go, the chains of my soul tugging at my chest in yearning to go with them. After they had vanished from my line of vision, I turned around, practically slamming into one of the ballroom pillars. "So graceful." A voice sneered. I looked up, noting the pillar was a prince. His left hand caught mine as his other grasped my waist, his reactions I'd assumed he had from my fall. Even after I had righted myself on my feet, Loki's grip did not slacken. My eyebrows raised in silent question. "I did say to save me a dance, did I not?"

With that in mind, I reciprocated the form. My left hand rested on his shoulder, my other hand being held by his. The prince's form towered over mine, his neck craning as his eyes kept a lock with mine. Our feet glided along the marble tile in time with the music, though my only focus was on him and those marvelous emeralds he claimed to be his irises.

"I do pray this silly little competition is yours for the taking." Loki murmured as his lips mumbled along the stretched lobes of my elven ear.

"And why is that, My Lord?" He gave no response, just twirled me over my shoulder as a finale. After thanking him for the dance, as I was supposed to out of politeness, his tender lips placed as chaste kiss just beneath my cheekbone.

"I will be seeing you very soon, Lady Althea."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own no publicly recognizable characters- specifically the summons recognized as Final Fantasy 10's aeons. I thought they fit perfectly but take no credit to their creation. Only of Althea, Everett, Elvira, and Rika.


	4. Chapter 4

_I tore the sickness from your bodies; smashed its head against the bricks._  
_I made a castle from its bones that you may always dwell in it._

_**The Last Lost Continent.**_

* * *

It had been a fortnight since the gathering and greeting of the two Asgardian princes. The remaining suitors had not seen the battlefield since, which seemed to make most of them anxious. In my mind, the meeting of the two princes raised the stakes. Now the competitors knew their prizes, and knew that along with their powers were handsome faces. My mindset did not falter—If I lost, I would happily return to my family; If I won, I would be off to Asgard.

It would seem that the little stunt that Loki had pulled at the soiree was enough to set off the other competitors and put them all against me. That was fine with me. It also seemed to awaken a feral monster within the others, which could have only meant enjoyable battle in the future.

A rap on the wooden door to my room alerted me of whom I assumed to be one of the messengers, there to fill me in with the day's plans. With my assumptions correct, I curtsied to the same messenger I saw each morning. Today, he said armor was necessary, as Lord Freyr sought to continue the battles.

As all my robes were the same as the first, the only areas being truly protected were my shoulders and torso, though I had a variety of colors. A bloody rouge fitted my mood, considering many of the other suitors sought to spill my blood today. I would gladly deny them their dreams.

Breakfast was served, per the usual. I could feel my face set in stone at the table to match the haughty glares I was receiving. Murderous intent filled the dining hall—it was actually rather pathetic. At the same time it made me wonder. Would they really kill me at the opportunity to become betrothed to a prince they knew nothing of? If they did, it showed their vanity well.

* * *

We finished breakfast as a whole before following after Lord Freyr towards the courtyard. With slow, steady steps, I trailed behind the group. Not only was it much easier to avoid their icy glares, but I was able to keep a watchful eye on their wicked tongues as they plotted their victory. It sickened me that some thought victories were going to be so easy. I supposed they needed reminding that we were all warriors of Lord Freyr, defenders of Alvheim; we were all a challenge.

My opponent today was Idonea, a perky, confident brunette. Actually, it was more like the girl was cocky with the way she was looking me up and down. I kept my gaze as hard as possible, my face as blank as a slate until we reached the court that we would be battling on.

With Idonea on one end, myself on the other, the officiator called the start of battle. That look in her eye rivaled a panther, silently stalking its prey for its family with a wicked smile threatening to bare her fangs. It was fairly obvious that she wasn't going to make the first move, but much to my surprise, she spoke.

"Look at that glazed look in your eye, Althea. That feral intent to kill. I wonder what troubles you so? Could it be the fact that you actually have reason to claim victor of this contest?"

"A reason is something I have not. Competitive nature simply gets the best of me."

"Lies, lies, and more lies." Idonea chimed, stalking silkily around me. "You think a simple dance brings you to Prince Loki's favor? You poor, desperate creature."

"Me? You are the one relying on intimidation to defeat an opponent. What kind of coward are you?"

"None at all!" With that, she summoned her staff to appear in her hand, ready to be brought down onto me. As a reflex, I charged my hands up, uttering a spell as fast as I could to conjure up the ice shield that now stood in front of me. Idonea shattered it with her spear, but the diversion was enough to allow me to dodge her attack. "You'll need to be better than that."

Her staff spun in her hands at speeds unreadable; the sheer force could probably lop off my head. Idonea was not only extremely fast and agile but she was also proving to be very lethal and ruthless. I was too busy trying to avoid the blasted weapon between her fingers that I hadn't the time to conjure another spell. "What's the matter, Althea? Why don't you fight back?"

Idonea's staff began to tear at the ground, pulling the concrete from the soil into directions unknown. The most I could have possibly done in my position was summon miniscule spells to fend her off, but what I needed was something strong enough to deter her from my path. With my hands working on defending myself from her stupid staff, my mind and mouth were working on knocking her down. The soil that pulled into a pillar was enough to knock off Idonea's balance and give me enough time to retaliate.

She recovered quickly, but it was enough time for me to summon ice to encase her feet. "Holding an enemy down with one hand and striking with the free? What an immoral, cowardly victory!" With a hiss, I held up my arms in spell position, ready to call upon unworldly elements to send Idonea to her demise.

"It's not about nobility or pride on the battlefield, it's about taking out your opponents." The ice crept up her body as I threw my arms down, finishing off my spell. Crystals eventually crawled into her open mouth, suffocating her and filling her airways with the solid until she could no longer breathe.

"Victor: Althea," Called the proctor. With some help, the proctor had removed Idonea's body from the battlefield after I had set her limbs free, though I kept ice lodged in her throat. Another proctor took the other's place, one of the other competitors following immediately after. She took a stance at the opposite end of the field, a lethal look glazing over her eyes. I didn't even register the consecutive battle.

"Battle between Althea and Laja shall begin." Neither of us made sudden movement, and I was already instantly reminded of my previous fight.

"Can we come to an agreement?" Laja's voice was dark, cold, and void of emotion, much like her appearance. "Summon a single weapon—that's all we fight with, yeah?"

"No magic, no tricks?"

"No magic, no bullshit." Without much of second thoughts, I encased my left arm with sheer ice to form a blade. Laja seemed to take this as a silent agreement before charging at me, her thin scimitar gleaming at me. When it neared, I brought my right arm to defend myself, the metal blade cutting through my robe and digging into my skin. Since my left was open, I drew my arm back, trying to hack away at Laja.

She pulled away, dragging the blade across my skin to further its destruction. "Is your hand to hand so poor?" She sneered, her scimitar slicing through the air before I was even granted the opportunity to recover from the pain in my arm. The moment I felt the cool metal seer past the skin on my chin, I realized how much of a disadvantage I was at. Laja was beyond skilled in hand to hand combat—obviously it was her forte—and she had no issues cutting through my body.

With the strength I could muster at the time being, I swung my arm blade into her, the force knocking her off of me. Blood ran down my chin in waterfalls. A wicked, deranged look crossed Laja's face as she stood a good distance from me with a feral intent to kill. No words were exchanged as she charged at me once again at a blinding speed.

Everything happened faster than my brain could process the situation. Realization sunk in when the metal of Laja's scimitar slid along my skin. I was able to process the blade cutting the small fibers of my skin. I was able to process my shoulders sinking into the gravel as she forced her weight onto mine. I was able to process the blood dripping from my neck.

She was really ready to kill me.

I struggled, especially with my arm blade, to push Laja off of me. "Does Althea forfeit?" The proctor called out, raising his hand ready to make his call. Absolutely not. It was not for the fact that the winner became a queen or even for an Asgardian prince's hand in marriage. It would be such a shame to admit that I forfeited battle to a deranged psychopath that was suffocating me and attempting to slit my throat.

"Never!" I snarled, willing myself to push off of the ground with my shoulders and force Laja off. The shock of my freedom granted me enough time to slam her neck with my icicle of an arm, the intense pressure causing her to cough and choke for air. While she was done, I had reversed how we stood previously. I was hunched over her, my bare arm pinning her throat into the ground with my weapon ready to strike her.

"You don't have the guts to do anything." Laja sneered. The attempt at double reverse psychology made me laugh internally as I brought my homemade ice pick down and slashed her head from ear to ear.

"Victor: Althea!" I drew my arm back, the ice dripping with fresh blood. The proctor came to remove Laja's severed body off of the battlefield—he didn't seem to care about holding the bleeding half of her head. The blade melted from my arm as another proctor came into my ring. This had to be a joke of some sort—I couldn't do three continuous battles. And, if I had the fights were going the way I thought they were, it was going to end up being a free for all between the final three. I was thankful to see Lord Freyr follow after this new proctor, though two very familiar faces came into sight.

"Congratulations on making it this far," Freyr announced. "Tomorrow is the final round. The victor will be chosen to be sent to Asgard as a representation of Alvheim, so please, try your very best." My aqua eyes studied the other two in an analytical matter. The taller of the two had locks spun of silver that hung just above her belly with fully black eyes to contrast. The name Sorel suit her very well—sour. She was an extremely bitter, ruthless person. The other was no better. Her hair was an unmistakable shade of blood purple, though not dark enough to be classified as raven. Didrika was just as ruthless as Sorel; it made sense that the two were the other finalists.

"I wish you all the best of luck." Freyr chimed before walking off the battle field, the proctor staring at us.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own no publicly recognizable characters- specifically the summons recognized as Final Fantasy 10's aeons. I thought they fit perfectly but take no credit to their creation. Only of Althea, Everett, Elvira, and Rika.

**Author Note: **Majority of the battles are out of the way, and now there's only one battle royale left! How will Althea fare? Find out in the next installment of The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit. I'd especially like to thank **lostfeather1** for constantly reviewing and giving feedback to me, as well as others that have reviewed, favorited, etc. Please, reviews are motivation for me, so keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

_And blood was running down her dress in streams into her hands,  
__Where she was stitching on the flesh she had left._

_**Future Wars.**_

* * *

"The rules remain as they have with the exception of the one on one battle. Best of luck to you all." The proctor called the start, and the other two were off. Not only were they agile and stealthy, but it was to my knowledge that the two were skilled in multiple sets of battle styles. The first to strike was Didrika, and she managed to land a massive blow directly between my shoulder blades, tossing me into the gravel.

With me down, Sorel took the opportunity to bring her boots onto the back of my neck. The pressure was enough to make me gasp for breath.

"Let's take her out." Sorel lit her hands aflame before picking me up by my bruised neck, my body still in shock to respond to the threat. "What will the princes think of you when we bury your body?" She snarled, her silver locks swaying in a wispy manner that contrasted her threats. Her flames started to burn away at the skin. Didrika, from what I could tell, landed behind me. Her slender fingers gripped all of my skull, nails digging into my forehead, with a burning frost touching all of my skin. "Going for frostbite, what a lovely touch."

Sorel released my throat, leaving Didrika to freeze me over. Instead of patiently waiting, her body became engulfed with a freezing burn as she kicked me from my side and back into the ground. The gravel beneath us all shook, tearing apart what was once solid. Hands pulled themselves from the inferno, hoisting a ghastly figure from the grips of Hel.

"Feast, Volkert!" At Sorel's command, the beast let out a mangled cry with its head thrown back. I'd never thought a fawn to be menacing, but seeing the mutation of enlarged hands and what would be beautiful fur being engulfed by a ghoulish, violet flame made me think otherwise. Volkert began to charge towards to where Didrika still gripped my skull. The creature roared, dribbles of spit landing on my face. It was a disgusting thought at first, but when the wet spots began to burn, I tried my hardest to jerk from Didrika's grip to no avail.

Much to my surprise, Volkert pried me from Didrika's hand, knocking me off to the side. Shivers escaped my body when realization hit me with how cold I was and how warm the ground felt in comparison. I blinked dust away from my turquoise eyes to keep up the awareness of my surroundings. Sorel stood off to the side, watching her summon with a smirk etched onto her features. Volkert currently had a massive hand swallowing Didrika's body and holding her a short distance away. A wail escaped the creatures throat, the acidic saliva burning her face immediately. Volkert's grip on her tightened hard enough for me to hear her bones crack from where they stood ways away.

Didrika's scream was silenced when Volkert took her body whole between its teeth, grinding her bones down to something edible. Volkert turned to me, blood still dripping down its teeth, a crazed look in its pupil-less eyes. "Feel free to have dessert, Volkert." Sorel chimed. With the way things were going, Sorel actually had this victory in her hands. She was going to marry an Asgardian prince, and she would become a princess. She would win right now unless I got off my arse and fought back.

As Volkert sauntered towards me, I willed myself to stand up straight and ready for battle, ignoring the searing pain in my head and neck. Chants silently rolled off my tongue to burrow myself underground and away from plain sight. The tunnel I had created was small enough for me to fit, but it was difficult to concentrate with Volkert constantly trying to grasp at me with its hands and flinging venom onto my skin.

Still deep in thought and barely focusing on Volkert, I watched as its body became shrouded in a translucent pearly shell and I knew my spell began to work. When I knew for sure the creature was encased, I pulled all the dead souls I could and manipulated them so they were ready to strike. After having them gathered, they circled around Volkert's encircled frame. "…Ultima." The souls dispersed, only to strike the orb at top speed, each impact creating an implosion. Strike after strike, I listened intently to carefully pick up on the strength of Volkert's cries. On the final hit, the cries could be heard no more.

The shell peeled away, revealing the mangled body that was encased when I had let myself free from the tunnel. "What did you do to Volkert?!" Sorel howled, running towards her passed summon.

"What I had to ensure victory and your downfall." Her eyes, figuratively, were set ablaze as sizzling thunder overtook her palms.

"I'll kill you for that!"

"If you can." The electricity in her hands transferred into one palm, glowing brighter than the two had done individually, and formed a whip that I found wrapped around my torso. It felt like someone had set my entire body on fire and there was no apparent way for me to break free with Sorel so intent on electrocuting me to death.

There were only two options that I could think of, both of them being emergency only cases. One was to summon Valefor, but that ran the risk of Sorel mutilating her the way I had done to Volkert. It seemed she sought to avenge her summon, which bode ill for Valefor. My other option was to call upon Hel and have her take the soul of Sorel.

* * *

I was out of time to think and barely had time to request for Hel's presence considering the length of the spell and the concentration needed to utter it. When I had, time had stopped and I no longer felt pain from the thunder. "What does an elf demand my presence for?" Her voice, despite her beautiful complexion, was cold and darker than obsidian. It sent chills up my spine. Bargaining with the Goddess of the underworld was no easy task. Appealing to her was difficult enough, but word has gone around that she asks for the improbable in return for her favor.

"My name is Althea, the first born of the late royal guard, Alarick—"

"I know of you."

"I beg for your aid in combat at this very moment. For the sake of Asgard."

"How is Asgard involved in your battle?" I swallowed saliva and pride, knowing how conceited I was about to sound.

"I am battling for the title to wed one of the princes of Asgard. I not want the title, but I do wish to protect all of the realms against my blood thirsty opponent." Hel looked at me, questioning and curiosity vibrantly coloring her irises. Slim fingers brushed along my jawline, her wicked nails slicing the taut skin open.

"You have a kind heart. What will you give to me in return?"

"…Anything." Another silence filled the air as a sly grin over took her blood red lips.

"Your first born. She will not come to completion, but will come to me when she is ready."

"M-my child?"

"I need an heir of my own, your daughter will be suitable." I bit the inside of my lip, feeling iron slide down my throat. I was doing whatever I could to prevent any tears from flowing down my cheeks. Hel had just told me my first born was to be a girl, and that I would not be able to keep her if I wanted to succeed. At the same time, I needed Hel's aid to succeed and actually have this daughter.

"…I accept."

* * *

When I awoke, I was no longer wrapped by the electrical whip, but my body ached in every area possible. Clearing my vision, Hel stood before Sorel, floating in midair with her long legs crossed over each other so elegantly. The fear Sorel held broke out uncontrollably in her body language and was uncontainable. Hel raised her right hand, revealing long claws attached to her knuckles. A heartless laugh could be heard before the blades of the claws were driven into Sorel's chest. With a bit of struggling, Hel pulled out and held a mucky green orb.

"Her soul was tainted with envy and malice." Hel chimed as she approached me, holding the orb in front of me. After a moment of silent studying, she crushed the orb into a fine powder and allowed it to blow into the wind. Hel looked down at me slightly, her face still void of emotions. "Your daughter will be a magnificent ruler, as will you. You need not worry." Though her tone was monotonous, they were words of comfort.

"Thank you, m'lady, for everything." She gave a nod before disappearing into the air.

"Final victor: Althea!"

Regardless of how exhausted I was from continuous battle with little rejuvination, I still had to stand before Lord Freyr before I could finally relax and treat all of my probably now infected lacerations. In the throne room, I waited patiently for him to speak, though at the moment he was just sitting rather intently. "It will be sad to lose such a strong warrior," Freyr's words were slow and cautious. "But I know that you will represent your people well Asgard."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Asgardian messengers will send for you late afternoon tomorrow. Please, bid farewell to your loved ones." After being dismissed, I went to gather all of my belongings from my temporary residence. I didn't have much, and with the added excitement of returning home, I was done in no time at all. I said my goodbyes to Lord Freyr before summoning Valefor to have her bring me home. It was then that it sank in.

I was the victor, and Alvheim would no longer be my home. I was the victor, chosen to be wed to one of the Aesir princes.

I was the victor.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own no publicly recognizable characters- specifically the summons recognized as Final Fantasy 10's aeons. I thought they fit perfectly but take no credit to their creation. Only of Althea, Everett, Elvira, and Rika.

**Author Note: **I'm sure you were all going to figure out that Althea was going to win, but did you guys expect her to give up her child? I didn't either. I really hope this chapter opened your eyes more to Althea's personality, though according to **lostfeather1**, a faithful reviewer and follower of this story, I've been showing her personality progressively well enough. Now that she is going to be sent off to Asgard, is it really as simple as marry a prince and become a queen?


End file.
